GameCube Parody of White Tees
by Ice Ninja Freeze
Summary: Here's a padaody of White Tees. Some of Nintendo biggest All Stars rap, flaming Sony and Mircosoft. The Nintendo All-Stars are gettin sick and tired of hearing about how Sony and Mircosoft is taking over the gaming world and tossing Nintendo around like d


11:19 AM 3/28/05(Midwest Time) Start of "Gamecube"

By Ice Ninja Freeze

Disclamer and Author Notes: "White Tees" is owned and copyrighted to Dem Franchize Boyz. Super Smash Bros. Melee is owned by Nitendo and HAL. The Nintendo Gamecube Hardware, every Nitendo game series, Game Boy Advance, SNES, NES, N64 and DS is owned by Nintendo. Playstaion 1,2, PSP is owned by Sony. X-Box is own by Mircosoft. All other games, anime, cartoons, etc is owned by their repective owners. I jsut own this fanfic. This fanfic is rated T.

There is ALOT of major bashin towards Sony, Mircosoft, Final Fanasty, and otehr game series that is only for the PS2 and X-Box. PS2 and X-Box fanboys and girls, you have been warned.

One More Thing: I don't hate Playstaion 2 or X-Box. Hell, they ARE cooler then Gamecube would ever be. I just did this fanfic cause i kinda fell sorry that Nitendo is losing the Home Console wars. Nitendo can do better, but hey, too bad Nitendo is Sony's bitch for until the next game systems come out.

Random Super Smahsers:

Yup in our Gamecube

Yup in our Gamecube

Yup in our Gamecube

Yup in our Gamecube

Yup in our Gamecube

Yup in our Gamecube

Yup in our Gamecube

Yup in our Gamecube

Yup in our Gamecube

Yup in our Gamecube

Yup in our Gamecube

Yup in our Gamecube

Yup in our Gamecube

Mario and Peach: We slang playing our Gamecube

We bang playing our Gamecube

All in E3 spitting game on the Gamecube

We beat Bowser's ass playing our Gamecube thorw Koopa Shells at our Gamecube

Fuck Playstaion 2 we look clean playinGamecube

We slang playing our Gamecube

We bang playing our Gamecube

All in E3 spitting game on the Gamecube

We beat Bowser's ass playing our Gamecube thorw Koopa Shells at our Gamecube

Fuck Playstaion 2 we look clean playin Gamecube

Link and Zelda: Step on Hyrule with some black Gamecube and some hard Wavebird Wireless Controler

Real clean Wind Waker cel-shaded and only for Gamecube

We all get Rupees and we all hate X-Box

Fuck that Halo 2, online gameplay will leave all yall murk

Cause im fresh in my offline gameplay, we glance at online playin nerds

Got the silver control that match our silver gamecube and our silver Gamecube Memory Card 59

Roy and Marth: Whoever that we might see

I know they got a Gamecube

Gaonn, Misty, Daisy, Bowser, Master Hand, Sonic or Miyamoto

Nintendo or HAL Labotory be the

Company of our games

We gotta beat down Sony man, its a fire hazord on my X-Box Power Cord

Lames playin PSP we bring the pain with our DS

Hyrulains, Todas, Pokemon, even Peppy Kids playin Nintendo games

Hit the EB Games and we all got a Gamecube game

Grand Theth Auto: San Anderas, hell naw that game wont excite me

You dont need Final Fanasty 12 cause you will be set the new Legend of Zelda game

you can get Mario Kart:Double Dash or Mario Sunshine for you Gamecube

Gannondorf and Bowser: We slang playing our Gamecube

We bang playing our Gamecube

All in E3 spitting game on the Gamecube

We beat Link and Mario ass playing our Gamecube thorw Koopa Shells at our Gamecube

Fuck Mircosoft X-Box, we look clean playinGamecube

We slang playing our Gamecube

We bang playing our Gamecube

All in E3 spitting game on the Gamecube

We beat Link and Mario ass playing our Gamecube thorw Koopa Shells at our Gamecube

Fuck Mircosoft X-Box, we look clean playinGamecube

Luigi and Donkey Kong: We hit the mall buyin Gamecube Games

Ooh I think Nintendo Fangirls like us or they like SSBM cause that game better then Tekken 5

Yeah we know i how i be playin our Gamecube with Daisy and Candy Kong

We settin that crap Devil May Cry 2 and Blinx game discs on fire

For them Sony and Mircsoft fanboys who think Nintendo soft, geeks come and try Nintendo

They going to find your body

Nintendo DS in the club and while we drinking on bacardi

Fuck PSP, DS in party

Now dont get me on a Sony gaming console

Drama we avoid it

Master Hand and Crazy Hand: Everyone buy a Gamecube cause it's ony for 99.99

C. Falcon plays gamecube, Samus Aran plays Gamecube

Bill Gates in the trap now we bet he got a Gamecube

We play Gamecube, we gonna force you to play Gamecube on Final Destnation

The next day catch me with a brand new Gamecube

Oh they buy that small ass new PS2 two

But on that buyer PS2 there's a Disk Read Error

Samus Aran: I slang playing my Gamecube

I bang playing my Gamecube

All in E3 spitting game on the Gamecube

I beat Ridey and Kraig ass playing my Gamecube thorw Freeze Blast at my Gamecube

Fuck Halo 2, I look clean playin Metroid Prime 2

I slang playing my Gamecube

I bang playing my Gamecube

All in E3 spitting game on the Gamecube

I beat Ridey and Kraig ass playing my Gamecube thorw Freeze Blast at my Gamecube

Fuck Halo 2, I look clean playin Metroid Prime 2

Fox Mccloud and Falco: We gotta X-Box, it just we choose not play it

We dont wanna suffer a X-Box Power Cord Fire hazord related death

Sony think they defeated Nintendo and made us fail, but Nintendo's stock is raising alot

Or you can sell you PSP

Partner check my DS

And we're Nintendo gangsta Nintendo fanboys gone hate Sony fanboys

Mr. Game and Watch: Nintendo gangs with a little fame them GTA fanboys gonna chase ya

Can't escape from this Nintendo shit it done covered the map

Nintendo saved home gaming in the 80s and it took over the bussiness

Come to the Super Flat Zone you can find me playin my Gamecube

Standing with a copy of F-Zero GTX with C. Falcon might try me know how i be still playin my Gamecube

Playin that All Stars yeah Nintendo fangirls like me

That One Winged Angel Sephroth tried to stabbed like he did that slut Areis

Half-Life 2's Gordon Freeman dislike me

Became a rich Nintendo All-Star and the Mircosoft tried to recuited me

Ice Ninja Freeze(The author, thorwin my Gamecube in the air like a fool)

Yup in our Gamecube

Yup in our Gamecube

Yup in our Gamecube

Yup in our Gamecube

Yup in our Gamecube

Yup in our Gamecube

Yup in our Gamecube

Yup in our Gamecube

Yup in our Gamecube

Yup in our Gamecube

Yup in our Gamecube

Yup in our Gamecube

Yup in our Gamecube

THE END

Author Notes: Please R&R. I also welcome flames, praises, advice, money, free video games, free anime DVDs, socal securty numbers(Just kiddin on SSN) and anything legal. Like I say, I dont hate Sony or Mircosoft. I just wannted to get this song idea outta my head, and I have. Now I just have to worry about Sony and Mircosof fanboys hunting me


End file.
